


The Road To You Has Been Fractured With Torment

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Where the Line Ended [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Communication, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Healing, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Bucky and Steve reconnect after everything they've been through, slowly and carefully.Bucky Barnes Bingo Fill Y4: Bondage
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Where the Line Ended [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	The Road To You Has Been Fractured With Torment

Bucky ran his fingers over the fine silky ribbons with hesitant fingers. They were black, simple, unintimidating and so very different to the thick ropes they had used all those years ago in private barracks and rooms. They’d always been in a rush back then, trying to achieve all the intimacy and release their power dynamic allowed.

But a lot of things were different now.

Wakanda offered a peace and privacy neither of them thought they would experience again, a place to heal maybe even move on from the destruction of Bucky’s past. He’d been working hard to feel better…not good but better. Something inside him had decided it wanted to reclaim this part of him and Steve, of himself, the part that wasn’t afraid to be under someone else’s control, someone he trusted.

Behind him, Steve stood patiently, saying nothing. They were supposed to move slowly, there would be no sex tonight, no coming, and no real dominance in that way. Bucky wouldn’t call Steve sir like he used to but his safeword would stay nestled on the tip of tongue the moment it became too much to handle.

Wrapping the ribbon around his wrist experimentally, Bucky found it comfortable, safe, no hint of the sting he usually craved when they did this. There would be no bruises in the morning to make him feel owned and cherished, no hints of Steve’s passion or care. He let out a shaky breath, repeated the words they’d agreed on before this…walking before running. Lust could make him take steps he wasn’t ready for and the last thing he wanted to do was betray Steve by asking for things he wasn’t actually ready to endure yet.

“What do you think?”

Turning around, ribbon still firm around his wrist, Bucky found Steve watching him with weary eyes, trying to read his body language certainly and the urge to please the man, to reassure him was surprisingly strong. It was followed by the weakening in his knees and Bucky could have groaned from the desperate need to submit to his lover, to let him take control and make everything alright.

He didn’t. Walking first.

“They’re perfect.”

A pleased smile and Steve was walking closer, pausing before hovering his hands over Bucky’s shoulders, only letting them touch when he nodded, “good boy.” His eyes fell half closed and warmth stirred in his gut. A finger tapped at his chin and he opened them at the silent command to find adoring blue eyes looking into his. “I’m going to lock the door and close the curtain. Nobody is going to disturb us, and we are completely safe in this room. When I’ve done that, I need you to strip for me okay?”

“Yes Steve.”

That smile again and he was moving away to do exactly as he said. In silence, Bucky unwound the ribbon and let it fall onto the bed as he waited for Steve to come back, to reassure him they were safe in this room and it was alright to be vulnerable. He thought it should be more difficult than this, should have taken longer and more nightmares to reach this moment but as he watched Steve carefully peer outside the window, eyes hard and observant, it was impossible not to trust him, not to give everything to his best friend in the world.

Standing in front of him again, posture a little sterner and arms hanging loosely at his sides, he nodded at Bucky, a silent command to undress. They were both just in sweats and a T-shirt, relaxed clothing, the perfect charade to make their real lives seem a little further away.

They had discussed at length everything they would and would not do before they started. Safewords had been chosen, something new from the time before because they were different now and they loved differently. Where once Bucky might have followed him with mindless intensity, done anything Steve asked of him, now he was scarred and weary but willing to relearn.

Fingers skating the edge of his shirt, Bucky let his eyes drop away, shy and uncertain under that intense gaze. It didn’t last long, fingers tapping at his chin in silent warning. Some things never changed, and he forced himself to look up, let Steve look and not try to hide from the man. Gripping his shirt and not looking away, he pulled it up and over his head in one smooth move. He was wearing his arm tonight, one more small assurance.

Bucky had his safeword. He trusted Steve. But now he also had a way out.

Undoing the string holding up his sweats, Bucky took a deep breath before letting them slide down his legs. He was going commando, hated the restriction of his boxers, and he kicked away the fabric. Folding his hands behind his back, standing at attention and allowing Steve to look his fill, he remained silent, heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Steve’s stern expression didn’t change as he slowly circled him. Eventually, he came to stop in front of him and there was the slightest of smiles on his lips, a softness in his eyes and any of the unease left in him slid away under hazy contentment.

Picking up the ribbon, Steve held it in his hands, not unlike how Bucky had a few moments ago and simply ran his fingers over it, considered. It was long, not enough for any of their more fanciful maneuvers from their past, but enough for his hands and arms. This wasn’t about sex after all…not really. This was about rebuilding their trust and working towards a moment in time when it could be once again.

“Hands,” Steve commanded softly.

Bucky lifted them and held them forward, palms together, elbows close at his side, the metal cool on his heated skin. He was getting hard, it was inevitable with Steve so close but he didn’t mention it, this was the important part, the vulnerability of being unclothed in front of Steve and allowing him to use those bindings after everything he’d been through.

Lifting the ribbon, Steve set it carefully over his wrists before wrapping it once, twice, a third time around them. Pausing, he met Bucky’s eyes and taking a deep breath he nodded at him to continue, allowed his eyes to flutter closed as Steve worked. Sensation had been built into his arm with Wakanda’s advance technology, but it was still dulled.

Around and around the ribbon seemed to climb up his arms, not too tight but far from loose. It stretched briefly and he felt it wrap around his waist and he knew that must be the end of the lengthy fabric because Steve stood at his side tying it securely.

There was a long pause where Bucky just breathed. Felt it around him and tried to remind himself that this was a different form of bondage, not something taken against his will, but a vulnerability that he was giving to Steve because it made them both feel good.

A gentle tap to his chin and Bucky peeled back his eyes, found worried blues looking into his and all his misgivings evaporated. Steve must have seen it in his face because he smiled and kissed him, lips moving softly but intently and Bucky wished he could wrap his arms around Steve, tug him closer and grip his hair…it would be easy with his metal arm and the flimsy ribbon, so different to their ropes. He didn’t. Instead he relaxed into the tight truss of it all, pushing into his skin and surrendered to Steve.

All thoughts of Hydra were far, far away.


End file.
